Beneath the Surface
by ColorMySky
Summary: Beneath the surface, their love tells a different story.  AtobexOC
1. An Uncaring Husband

Originally posted on Quizilla for my friend LadyAsami.

Disclaimer: All Prince of Tennis characters belong to Konami Takeshi

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beneath the Surface:<strong>_ An uncaring husband

The silver band on her left hand caught the eyes of many gathered that day. They noticed the three expensive gems (sapphire, emerald, ruby) lined up right next to another. The women naturally came together to admire and praise the beautiful piece of jewelry. But their ulterior motive strayed from such innocent admiration. No, what they really wanted to hear was the personal background. Who gave it to her? Where was he now? Was she married? If so, why was she alone?

Three of them, the most powerful and influential of the group, approached the unknowing young woman, who greeted them with a soft, pleasant smile. "Are you enjoying your time here?" She asked in what appeared to be a genuinely concerned tone. Though, the women knew (from experience) that there was always a hidden layer in their lives. People intentionally wore masks of kindness while hideous complaints and remarks bubbled in their chests. They didn't know if she could be trusted.

"Of course we are." One stepped forward. She plastered a smile of fake welcome. "I'm sorry. I never got your name."

Startled, the younger female shook her head in apology. "Oh, no. I should be the one apologizing for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Koyama Kasumi, nice to meet you." She took each of their hand as they exchanged names and pleasant smiles.

"Koyama-san?" They rolled her name at the tip of their tongue. "I've never heard that name before. Have you moved here recently?" They knew the answer was impossible. The circle of elites in this area was highly inclusive. New people were rarely invited. Many others took the hint and declined to attend an extravagant party, filled to the brim with high-classed wine and merry laughter of aristocrats. There was no way she could have found her way into their community without an inner influence. They braced themselves for the answer, ready to punish whoever dared to destroy the status quo.

"Aw, well." She choked on her own words. Her thumb pressed awkwardly against her ring. An unanswered call for help. "I-I'm ... engaged." They waited for her to continue. Their thin, manicured fingers dancing on their pale flesh. "I'm engaged to Atobe-san." The sound of his name with added honorifics was so foreign to Kasumi's ears.

Her eyes darted to the ground, not noticing the slight parting of their lips in surprise. They studied her from head to toe. A plain-looking young girl, radiating an air that didn't exactly fit with the majority of others in this very room. Certainly not with the arrogance Atobe Keigo dictated.

"Where is he now?" They tried to mask their true surprise with a tone of detachment and indifference. Their questions emanating a sense of etiquette rather than curiosity. They were welcoming her into their society, not indulging their own desires. Or so they wanted to tell their beating hearts.

Intimidated by their transforming expressions, the previous smiles of kindness no where in sight, Kasumi failed to come up with any coherent words. She took in a silent breathe. "He's at work." She could only manage short, choppy sentences in reply.

A smile of malice touched their faces. Reassuring pats to her shoulder. They took her into their embrace. "I should warn you. When your husband starts staying overnight longer and longer, especially when you're not even married, it's a sign of infidelity." Color drained from Kasumi's face as she stared at the elder women with a sheet of concern. Picking up on her unasked question, they continued, "It's true, honey. Unanswered calls. Busy phone lines. Half-ass excuses. All of us here have seen it before; it's nothing new to us. But I'm sure it's quite heartbreaking for you. It's alright. Trust me."

"There's nothing to really worry about, dear." Another pitched in, bringing a glass of cherry-colored liquid to her glossed lips. "Divorce is out of question around here. It would hurt his reputation too much. Someone as significant as Atobe-san would never risk such a disaster." They finished their poisoning words. With an added curl to their lips, they bowed (with mockery), emphasizing their wish that everything would turn out fine.

_[What do you mean you can't make it? The party's hosted at our house. Besides, you promised...]_

_He could sense the confusion in her voice. The slight cracks of panic at the unexpected turn of events. [I'm busy, Kasumi.] If there was a faint trace of kindness, she couldn't pick it up, too preoccupied with the sudden burdens now weighing down on her shoulder._

_[What are they going to think?]_

_He scoffed. [It doesn't matter what they think.] Those were the best words of comfort he could ever muster._

_She knew; Kasumi knew, but... [Easy for you to say.] She couldn't stop the snide comment from leaving her lips. But she ended up smiling at the sound of his laughter that trailed after her sentence. Flowing from the phone pressed softly against her ear._

_She wished he could be here to criticize her growing pessimism. Maybe then, she could raise her head high and believe, for once, that she belonged in this wealthy community._


	2. A Materialistic Wife

Originally posted on Quizilla for my friend LadyAsami.

**[A/N]** SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO POST THIS. I GOT LOST (haha what?) BUT I'M BACK AND I WANT TO WRITE MORE.  
>Sorry if this story doesn't live up to your standards. I'll try harder on my next story.<p>

Disclaimer: All Prince of Tennis characters belong to Konami Takeshi

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beneath the Surface:<strong>_ A materialistic wife

Atobe's business associates frequently witnessed the classy young man standing in front of a brand store. Staring into the window glass with a rather pensive expression. They didn't understand his insistence, his stubborn adherence. Atobe Keigo always spent the last few hours of his business trips in search of a souvenir for his wife. Anything expensive that could safely travel home with him on the long plane ride back to Japan. Sometimes he brought Louis Vuitton bags, Dolce and Gabbana shoes, Christian Dior perfumes. Other times he bought Ashton-Drake porcelain dolls, Tiffany necklaces. Everything that caught his eye was above the usual price for a spontaneous gift.

His associates were skeptical of the so-called love that exists between the two. Was he buying her love? Did she love him for the money? As colleagues, they felt obligated to inform the young entrepreneur of their doubts. But no one ever mustered the courage to ever bring them up. Their exchanges occurred behind the safety and security of closed doors. Behind-his-back conversations that never saw the light of his face. Most of them predicted his reply anyway. "Ore-sama is not doing this because he has to. Ore-sama is doing this because he can," or something equally ridiculous. Maybe Atobe Keigo needed a superfluous wife to counter this constant show of absolute pride.

_[Guess what I found today?] Atobe spoke into the phone with smug satisfaction. The sigh he heard from the other end diffused his boastful comments. Maybe later, when he sees her in person._

_[Don't tell me you got something again. I always have to rearrange the house to find a new spot for your souvenirs.] She was exaggerating, he knew._

_She always carried around conflicting feelings when he described the 'perfect' gift he had found for her. Kasumi was happy and relieved to know that she was on his mind, enough to encourage him to buy a gift. Unfortunately, her happiness was weighed down by her own doubts, swimming somewhere in the corner of her mind._

_Was there a reason why he was so adamant in bringing back a gift? A reason not so benevolent as she innocently believed... It all started thanks to those "high-class" ladies from the party. The feminine voices swirled around her thoughts, leaving her with nothing but pessimism. Great. They would be happy to see her current, miserable state._

_[I'll be back tomorrow morning.] A smile lit up both their faces at the news._


	3. Love

Originally posted on Quizilla for my friend LadyAsami.

**[A/N]** Last chapter! Sorry it wasn't very long and not much character development. Just a fluffy series I wanted to write for a friend.

Disclaimer: All Prince of Tennis characters belong to Konami Takeshi

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beneath the Surface:<strong>_ Love

Kasumi ran around the house, making sure everything was perfect for Atobe's return. She wanted him to cherish the unique atmosphere only home could provide. She wanted him to realize how much he missed her. Embarrassed by her own selfish desires, she checked the clock again. Her heart skipped a beat at the knock that suddenly echoed through her pounding head.

"Miss. Atobe-sama is expected to return any moment now."

She swallowed the fluttering emotions and smiled. "I'll be there in a second." With a large exhale, she checked her reflection in the mirror. Encouraging herself to smile more naturally, she hopped down the stairs, listening intently for the sound of his car.

Kasumi didn't know how long she was standing there, just waiting for the door to open. To hear his voice. To see him stand right in front of her. The smile on her lips grew at the simple thought.

And finally, she heard it. The quieting engine. The opening of the door. The soft mumbling. His voice. The closing of the door. The sound of footsteps. And finally, he was standing there. Smug look and all. His lips nearly bursting with the all-too familiar sentence. "Did you miss, Ore-sama?"

Today, she didn't give him a chance to speak. Kasumi fell into his arms, so happy and relieved to feel his warmth right beneath her. Proof that he returned to her side. All the taunts the ladies casually threw in her direction easily disappeared.

He smirked. "Looks like you did."

"Please, don't make me host a party all by myself. Ever again," Kasumi whined, feeling his chest move as he chuckled.

"That traumatizing?" He walked her up to their bedroom while his helpers bustled around the home to settle his things.

Kasumi's eyes widened. "You don't even know." She shuddered at the thought. "The things they say. I don't understand how you can handle talking to them."

He shrugged. "Didn't I tell you not to listen to them? They have nothing better to do." Kasumi frowned at his unhelpful advice.

"Like I said. Easy for you to say."

Atobe didn't say anything more. He kissed her softly, pulling her close for all those lonely nights she had to suffer. Sleeping beside an empty space, filling it with cracking hope and overwhelming pessimism.

In his arms, Kasumi felt safe. She was able to finally see their relationship blinking against her chest. Slowly embracing her with reassurance. The words they uttered weren't true. Atobe cared. He did. She told herself. Over and over again. Her arms wrapped around him. Tighter and tighter. As she held the proof of their love in her hands.

Their feelings were finally united, beating as one.

Kasumi concluded that their relationship may be lopsided and strange to outsiders. But she was perfectly satisfied with what they had now. Forget the supposed flaws and the crushing anxiety. When they were together, nothing really mattered.

"You're right, Keigo." His ears buzzed at the sound of his name, wrapped so nicely in her voice. "It really doesn't matter... what they think."

He smiled, realizing how much he missed her. How her simple presence can comfort him. No words. No deafening proclamation of love. No flamboyant promise. He didn't need anything extravagant, just the thought of

_I love you_

wrapped around the soft curve of her growing smile.

[THE END]


End file.
